


Declaración

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Era el momento perfecto, pero le costaba pensar en las palabras apropiadas para este.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi





	Declaración

Sanada no era una experto en romance.

Solamente estaba consciente de que los atardeceres eran considerados mágicos debido a las historias que su madre contaba a veces, usualmente avergonzando a su padre en el proceso, y viendo los últimos rayos de sol brillando sobre Yukimura podía entender parte de la razón.

También entendía que eso y el estar completamente a solas en las canchas creaba una oportunidad única que debía aprovechar, pero casi prefería no saberlo en primer lugar.

De no haberlo hecho no se le habría pasado por la cabeza siquiera detener a Yukimura en lugar de seguir el camino a casa, mucho menos estaría desesperado intentando pensar en las palabras perfectas para el momento y que expresasen lo que creía que era obvio pero que quizás ya era hora de decir. Y eso era mil veces más difícil que derrotar con su shinai a un oponente con el doble de experiencia o que escribir a la perfección un kanji particularmente complejo.

—Yukimura —dijo, sin poder pensar en nada aparte de la mirada interrogante de Yukimura, la forma en que un par de mechones rebeldes acariciaban sus mejillas tal como él había deseado hacer en más ocasiones de las que podía recordar y la corta distancia que los separaba—, yo...

¡Maldición! Aunque había creído que Renji estado bromeando al decirlo, quizás debía haber tomado en serio su sugerencia de aprenderse uno o dos de los poemas franceses que a Yukimura tanto le gustaban.

No podía negar que él no entendía que tenían de bueno y aprendérselos para algo así en lugar de usar sus propias palabras le parecía una estupidez, pero al menos eran más elocuentes y no lo harían quedar como un total idiota. Aun así ya era tarde para eso y él no había retrocedido en situaciones mucho peores y no pensaba comenzar a rendirse ahora. Sanada tomó aire con lentitud.

—Yo... —intentó nuevamente, pero una vez más el que las palabras se escapasen de su mente le impidió continuar.

Yukimura parecía estar conteniendo una sonrisa y Sanada bajó un poco la visera de su gorra, avergonzado. Era obvio que ya lo había echado a perder y que Yukimura se reiría de él por meses.

Esta vez ni siquiera pensó en intentar comenzar a hablar nuevamente cuando Yukimura dio un paso hacia él y en lugar de ello apartó su mirada. 

Si no había sido evidente antes, ahora lo era, de eso no cabía duda. Y aunque ese simple hecho debería hacerlo más fácil, el peso de su estrepitoso fracaso en algo tan sencillo como decir un par de palabras impedían que lo fuera.

Ciertamente no quería ver la burla en el rostro de Yukimura, pero el sentir una de sus manos cerrarse alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, como si quisiese recuperar su atención sin palabras, lo llevó a mirarlo una vez más.

Tener a Yukimura tan cerca siempre lo dejaba sin aliento y esta vez no fue la excepción. Aunque tenía más sentido que así fuese que en cualquier otra ocasión, porque Yukimura se empinó ligeramente y sin soltar el agarre en su brazo lo besó.

La sorpresa la impidió reaccionar inmediatamente o registrar algo aparte de la calidez y suavidad del contacto antes de que Yukimura los rompiese, demasiado pronto para su gusto. Pero a pesar de eso no tuvo tiempo para lamentarse por ello.

—Yo también —murmuró Yukimura, apretando un poco su brazo y sonriéndole.

Sanada ni siquiera intentó contener una sonrisa en respuesta y no dudó en buscar un nuevo beso.

Después de todo no necesitaba la ayuda de ningún poeta para declararse.


End file.
